Resonance part1: Resounding Dreams
by kaika uruwashii
Summary: A goddess comes to earth in hopes of finding her long lost love, but in the process, she loses her memory. Wondering the streets, she comes across a young man whom she calls her "savior". Then strange things begin to happen...Someone is watching....


Hello everyone! It's been a long while since I last uploaded any stories. This is the first few chapters of a story I began and had tucked away for sometime. When I began writing this one, I showed it to my English teacher and a couple of friends and they loved it. After all of this time (a good year or so) and the idea for this story is still in my mind, so I'm thinking of completing it so hopefully I will have some peace without it bugging me. Please review and tell me what you think of it so far! Enjoy! (^_^)

Prologue

It has been years since she last seen her beloved. Centuries? Millennia even? She wasn't sure, but it was too long. A forbidden romance, much like the one story written by that one mortal, Shakespeare was it?

As years passed, she watched as the mortals and their world steadily transform into a more "technologically advanced society". She watched and longed to meet him once more. His body remained asleep in its tomb on earth, where she could forever watch him and him be forever young. But that spell was lifted. Such a cruel punishment for finding love.

That night, she visited his resting place. Through the past century, his body had begun to decay. Eventually, his body will finally become dust and his soul will be reborn. Then, they will be one again. She came to the cave. The silver light of the moon beamed down upon it perfectly so she may see every feature of her sleeping shepherd.

The shock was too much. The stone bed on which he laid was empty. Every corner was vacant. Had those years made such a difference? Is it possible that he could be…?

Chapter One

In a cold sweat, he tossed and turned in his sleep. A night's rest would not come easy tonight. This dream, this one dream replayed in his mind every other night for the past few years or so.

The dream was always so vivid, too detailed to be just some fantasy. It seemed to be much like a memory. Moonlit walks in a valley with the woman he adored by his side. Elegant and delicate yet with a mysterious, almost ominous air about her. She'd smile and take his hand. In her flowing silvery-white gown, it was almost as if she were floating. He could almost feel the excitement of seeing her and then, fear.

His dream took a turn for the worst. His heartbeat quickened. The woman's expression quickly morphed into terror and let out a scream of horror and heartbreak. Tears streamed down her cheeks and the last thing he could remember was the feeling of falling.

Every morning after this dream, he'd awaken feeling exhausted and wondering why she was screaming so. What happened that was so horrifying? But it was only a dream. It was probably the result of several failed relationships. Whatever the cause, it wasn't helping him with his college studies. With all the restless nights, he would find himself dozing off during lectures and eventually, his grades began to suffer. If only there was some kind of cure for things like this.

Before the dreams, psychology was his best course, but now he was happy to just pull off a "C". Another failed test. This time, he did study the material assigned. At the moment, getting through college seemed to be impossible.

"Dacion! Dacion!" A female voice called from behind. She was petite with short curly brown hair pulled back in a red bandanna. She came running towards him with her book bag strapped over one shoulder and a paper in her other hand. "Hey there! How'd you do on your test?"

Dacion turned his head with a sour look on his face and handed her the paper. "Can you say, 'I want a retake'?"

She looked over the paper glancing at the red marks over incorrect answers and the questions and answers to them. Her eyebrows raised in mild shock then grew impressively wide when she took notice of the score circled in red at the top of the page. "Twenty-three percent? And this is supposed to be your best subject?"

He crossed his arms, his expression showing definite annoyance. "Well, not everyone is a goodie-two-shoes like you, Miss Alicia!"

She proudly held her head high, "Yes, well, it's a gift!"

Dacion snatched the paper away and stomped towards the direction of his car.

"Hey!" Alicia continued, "You used to be one too! That is, until you hit the junior year of high school."

"Blame that damned dream I keep having! It's bugging me!"

"Well, maybe it's stress. They started around the same time your parents divorced, right?" Though that is true, somehow he was sure that it was more complex than stress. He never used to worry about such things. The divorce was his parents' problem, not his. Getting through school was his priority. Everything else took the back seat.

A hand gripped his shoulder. "Hey, man!" He was about twenty years old, the same age as Dacion. His caramel colored skin glistened with sweat in the afternoon sun. He was breathing heavily and had apparently ran to catch up to them. "Going to your car?" he continued.

Alicia leaned forward to get a better look at the man. "Hey, Jake! I didn't see you earlier!

Dacion knowingly grinned at Jake. HE was sure that he was up to something. Possibly causing chaos and mayhem, or maybe something involving his girlfriend. If it did involve her, he was better off not knowing. Whatever it went on between them, was best off kept between them. "Yeah, Jake, where were you this morning? Too tired to get out of bed and leave your girlfriend? Dacion teased.

"Oh? And what if I was at the doctor- or the hospital for all you care? Quit assuming things!"

Jake go to the hospital? That would be very unlikely. He expressed to them the resentment he had towards doctors. He said that he had some bad memories that would forever scar him and swore to seek revenge on any and all doctors that dared to test him. Of course, this over exaggerated, but still, it got the message out.

That night, Dacion was determined to no longer let the dream get the best of him. He grabbed the textbooks and notes for every course he was taking and read through every chapter that he has been tested on. He studied long into the night. His eyes grew heavier and ached from lack of rest. Leaning over the desk, he brought his hands up to his face, shielding his eyes from the light of the desk lamp.

Taking in a deep breath, he listened closely to his surroundings. Silence. There was nothing but silence in this small apartment of his. Looking around the room, everything had a place. The bed was made with pillows lined along the head. His clothes and shoes were neatly placed in the closet. His collection of CDs and books were stacked on his bookshelf, the books occupied the first two shelves and the last one by the CDs. He glanced through the doorway which revealed the kitchen and living room. Everything was pretty much the same; everything has a place.

A thousand failed relationships, or at least it seemed like it has been. Every girlfriend he has had left him, and all for the same reason: his "lack of interest". Through the years he has had quite a few friends, many he shared quite a few interests with. In middle school, he used to play football with three other boys: Jeremy, Scott, Chris, and Xavier. Once middle school ended and they began their freshman year of high school, they slowly began to drift apart. Dacion decided not to join the football team to focus on his studies. The four of them became jocks and would completely overlook him when they'd pass by on campus. That was the year when he met Jake. They both shared the same biology class and lunch period. Alicia, he had known her since kindergarten. They are the closest friends he has had since then.

When was the last time he has talked to his parents? A month perhaps? Since their divorce, his relationship with his parents began to slowly deteriorate. Conversations became more awkward, cold shoulders were given and words were said. All in all, they have become less empathetic towards one another. Sure love was still there, but there was more tension than anything else.

He looked over to the left where his clock rested. "2:23AM" it read. Maybe he should call it a night. He had been studying since he returned home from class and exhaustion was beginning to take its toll on him.

He collapsed onto his be not bothering to change into his pajamas. It was late and he was too tired to care. As be began to relax, his eyes became heavy and he let sleep overcome him.

The night was silent and the only light was of the moon. She looked about taking in her surroundings. Trees surrounded the vast area. The limbs of trees and blades of grass swayed back and forth as a cool and gentle breeze blew. In the center, a lake reflected the light of the moon. She eased towards the lake and knelt down and raised her hand over the water so they barely touched. It was wet. It has been so long since she had felt such a sensation. Her home could not sustain such wonders.

In the distance, there was a light. It sparkled and glimmered in the darkness of the night. She cautiously crept towards the light and it grew brighter and brighter until she came to a road. All was silent and bare except for and occasional passing car.

The orange glow of street lights and the brightness of neon signs lit up the night to where her home could be effortlessly forgotten. There seemed to be a second, but smaller path parallel to the road. She followed that path oblivious to where she was heading, but her goal was set: finding him. She froze and a feeling of uneasiness washed over her. She looked around but could find nothing. But unbeknownst to her, pairs of eyes spied on her every move.

He stared longingly at the image before him. The goddess of his dreams was in mild fear. She continuously looked about searching for the source of her uneasiness. For centuries, he had awaited for his chance to claim her for his own. Her soft fair skin, her endlessly flowing silver main. In the moonlight, her radiance was only heightened as she seemed to glow in its presence. He leaned over the pool of water as he reminisced over the first time he had laid eyes on her.

She was preparing herself for her journey. She stood by her chariot and gazed at the stars above. He stood at a distance captivated by her beauty. He sighed and leaned against a pillar. Startled, she quickly turned towards his direction. Her eyes held such wisdom and sadness, he was left speechless. He peered from behind the pillar to see her ride off across the night sky.

And there she was on earth. And for what, a mere mortal? Gods and mortals were never meant to mingle. They were created to praise and serve the Gods. They lived only for a short time while Gods were eternal. She thought that a spell could allow him to live forever, but even time will have its ways. Death will forever be the fate of a mortal, which is why they should never mingle. "Bring her to me." He growled. This time she will be his.

Amongst the trees, he heard his master's command. Compelled to please and obey him, he lept from his hiding place and into her path. He was a panther in appearance; the color of midnight with large and powerful wings. Snarling, he bared his canines, a threat and sign of no mercy. "Hello there, Goddess," he spoke venomously, "I have been sent to bring you home."

Cautiously, she backed away, her eyes never leaving the creature. Her heart began to race and her palms grew sweaty. With every step she made back, he took one forward. Her need to run grew to be simply unbearable, but his fiery eyes held her gaze. She stepped back and he moved forward, that was all that was shared between them. But it was then she realized that if she was to find her shepherd, she must get past him. She backed away slowly at first, the gradually quickening her pace, and the animal followed.

After running a block or two, she was out of breath and her feet ached from the hard pavement and running over loose bits of gravel and cement from the roads. She began to slow and looked back checking to see if he was behind her still. Nothing, everything was still, all she could hear was her breathing. In the horizon, the sun had begun to rise; Helios finally began his journey.

Suddenly in the silence, she heard a deep growl. Above her, resting on a branch of a tree, he growled once again. He leapt from the tree, hoping to land on top of her, but she quickly dodged him.

"Who are you?" The goddess asked.

"I am Calsern. I was sent by my master. He is very much eager to see you once again."

"Master?" She asked, "Who is your master?" There it was again, that urge to run.

Easing towards her, a low rumble escaped his throat. She could have sworn she felt the earth vibrate beneath her feet. His giant jet black wings slowly began to unfold. "That you need not to worry about…. For you will find out once I take you to him." His passive paw swept across her gown, ripping the front of her dress, ripping the skirt till it was hardly modest.

She turned to run, but the beast grabbed hold of the back of the dress and pounced on top of her. With a gasp, she fell backwards onto the ground, hitting her head with a loud thud. His claws dug into her shoulders. Slowly, warmth began to gather in the center of her forehead. It grew and grew until it was released as and explosion of light.

Taken aback, Calsern was blinded by the light. No one told him that such a feat could occur. The light was so bright and pure, a complete contrast to the conditions he was used to. He preferred the night and darkest of shadows. The light burned his eyes mercilessly. He roared in agony. He attempted to lift the woman onto his back, but the light grew even brighter. Before long, it grew unbearable and retreated. His eyes must rest before he could continue any further.

Chapter 2

In the middle of the side walk, she laid unconscious, breathing steadily. Her hair pooled around her. Within an hour or so, life in the city will begin again and her new journey will officially begin, but only if they both can remember….

On the streets, cars and trucks could be heard roaring by, heels clapped against the pavements. She stirred and slowly lifted her head. The sun shown brightly and warmed her skin. She slowly began to open her eyes. They first stung from the sudden brightness from the light. Once adjusted, her eyes began to wonder about. Cars were lined bumper, to bumper in the streets and horns sounded. Where has she been? Why is she here? She drew a blank. In the back of her mind, she had a feeling that she was searching to something. That was all she had to go by.

She rose to her feet and struggled to stand on her shaky legs. A woman briskly strutted down the sidewalk chatting on her cell phone with a briefcase in the opposite hand. She brushed against her a she rushed by. Once realizing this, she whipped back around and nodded and mouthed and apology. Her phone still held to her ear, she continued on.

She stood watching the figure of the woman and pondered what she should do next. She didn't have a place to go to, nor did she know anyone in this place. So, she just wondered aimlessly around town. Maybe she would come across someone who knew her. She may not know them, but at least they'd know her.

Throughout the day, she roamed the streets watching cars and others pass by. She noticed that there must have been something about her that caught the attention of others. Periodically, she would come across someone who would cease whatever they were doing and begin eyeing her as she walked by.

In front of one of the stores, a man shoved his way through a crowd of people as he rushed to make an escaped with a seemingly full book bag across his shoulder as the one who looked to be the manager of the store chased after him, ordering him to return what he had taken. For a split second, she and the thief made eye contact. It left her a new eerie feeling.

Later that evening, the city began to take on a new light. Still unsure of her surroundings, she wondered into a darker and less welcoming area. Loose crinkled paper and plastic bags were thrown about in the street and vacant lots. Broken bottles and old cigarette butts lined the curb. Some of the buildings surrounding the area seemed to be decades old and poorly managed. Overhead, one of the street lights flickered on and off like it couldn't decide whether to go out or not. As she continued, nervousness swelled within her. Ahead, she could see the lights of the city glimmer in the darkness. She picked up her pace and hurried towards those lights.

Street lights, traffic lights, the lights from signs, cars, and buildings all illuminated the city. It seemed to be just as busy as it was during the day. She came across a video store and peered through its large window at a couple. The woman held a video in her hands showing it to her amour. He held a couple of others in his hand by his side. They smiled and laughed. They seemed to enjoy each other's company very much.

Suddenly, she let out a scream of surprise. She felt herself being carried away into a nearby alley. In the darkness, the light from the street light was all that enabled them to see. Her pulse pounded in her ears. She frantically looked about and struggled against her captor. He forced her against the brick wall and pressed his body against hers and lowered his head to where his lips just barely touched her neck. "Hey there." He purred, his lips brushing against her ear.

He smelled of alcohol and cigarette smoke. One hand glided down her thigh and the other secured her head in place. She sobbed as she felt him continue to fondle her body. He reached underneath the skirt of her tattered dress. She reacted violently, kicking and screaming. She cried for help- no one came. He silenced her by covering her mouth with his own. She began to beat on his chest and made a feeble attempt to shove him away. He was too strong. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she let out a pained whimper.

She was beautiful, that alone was enough to excite him, but that one small sound sent him to the edge. He had to have her. He began to strip himself of his leather jacket and unbuckled his jeans. He felt something strike him in the back of his head. He angrily snatched his mouth from the girl and turned his attention to what ever was behind him.

"Save some for me, man! I want a turn!" A second voice! Panic filled her entire being. Was this her punishment from the gods? She felt the man's hold on her begin to loosen as he spoke to his accomplice and decide to take advantage of the moment. She slipped from his grasp and ducked underneath his arm.

Of course, her attempt to escape didn't go unnoticed. Just before she reached the light of the streets, she felt herself being jerked back into the shadows of the alley by her hair. A hand roughly gripped her wrist then she was brutally punched in her stomach and slapped across her face, in result, she lost her balance and fell on the hard concrete. He lept on top of her, straddling her torso. It wasn't the man from before; he must have been the second voice she heard. He took hold of her chin and observed her face. A sinister grin crept across his lips. "You were right, Jeff. She is somethin'." He noticed a symbol on her forehead: a golden crescent. "Well, look at here; a crescent!" He traced the symbol with his thumb then buried his face in her hair inhaling her sweet fragrance of lilies and spring, envisioning all of the things he would love to do to her. He gently tilted her chin upwards and their eyes met. Again, he struck her across her face leaving her cheek throbbing and tender. He tore into the bodice of her dress like an unopened Christmas present. She desperately tried to shield away her assets with what little fabric that was left. She sobbed and pleaded for him to end the assault. She backed away once more, hoping to make one last attempt for an escape.

Jeff caught hold of her and lifted her off the ground, pinning her between him and the wall, her legs straddling his hips. He cupped her full breasts in his hands and ground against her. She felt the other man tug on her hair, forcing her head back revealing her long slender neck. He nibbled on the milky white skin as she cried out once more for help.

On the way home from work, he decided to stop by the drug store for a bite to eat. His shoulders ached and he was exhausted. Working as a waiter for a restaurant was more work than he expected. There was a large crowd at King's Restaurant, so much so that there was a three hour waiting list. On top of that, one of his co-workers was not able to come in because of flu. Therefore, he had to take her shift also. That nigh, he intended on heading straight to bed. Never mind his studies, he doubted that he would be able to get through the first page anyway.

But then, he heard a shrill cry for help. There in an alley, he noticed a couple of men gathered by a wall. He hurried out of his car. "Is there a problem here?" He asked. His question replayed in his mind. Suddenly, he felt like an idiot. Of course there was a problem! It's not and everyday occurrence to see a couple of men huddled together by a wall in an alley, and hearing someone cry for help would only make it even more suspicious.

Jeff gave him a wicked smile. "Go on. Leave this to real men." He then turned his attention back to the deed at hand.

Dacion frowned. Real men? Sure he was still pretty young, but he was a man in the eyes of the law never-the-less.

"Please sir!" There it was again; that voice! What was worse, it sounded like a woman. Dacion rushed over, his right arm drawn back ready to attack. He didn't care who, all that mattered at the moment was saving the girl. He gave Jeff's friend a blow to the jaw. He knelt over holding his hand to his cheek. Crimson red liquid made a trail from the corner of his mouth and spat out more, plus a tooth onto the ground. He wiped the remnants of his blood on his shirt sleeve. He reached into the back pocket of his jeans and retrieved his pocket knife. Revealing its blade, he held it in front of him in a threatening manner. "You're dead!" He spat venomously then dived in towards Dacion. He continued jabbing and waving his knife around like a wand that could grant him his wish to kill this boy playing superhero. The blade slashed into the flesh of Dacion's arm. He gripped his arm and gritted his teeth, hissing in pain.

Jeff dug his fingers into her hair. A low growl escaped his throat. The woman in his possession sobbed and repeatedly pleaded for him to end this torment. He didn't reply, he just continued on. He began to unbutton his pants. She turned her head, shutting her eyes as tight as possible. Her body shook uncontrollably. She slapped away his hands at his attempt to grab at her breasts. In return, he would growl and strike her across her face, tightening his grip on her. She crossed her arms over her chest. Tears continued to flood her eyes.

Suddenly, warmth gathered in the center of her forehead and a tingling sensation coursed through her body. Her breathing quickened. Something inside of her needed to be released, but she couldn't tell what. Her head fell back as she felt it build within her. She could still feel the man groping her. His hands began to travel lower and lower. Her anger, fear, and humiliation began to build on top of this new sensation to the point she could not hold it inside any longer. She let out a deafening cry. A white light exploded from within her and lit the shadows of the alley.

Dacion's attention was caught as he watched bug-eyed in amazement. Engulfed in the light, her hair blew about around her body and the crescent moon on her forehead glowed with an iridescent blue. Lost in the moment he had forgotten about the fight. The man came charging at him with the blood stained knife held above his head ready to kill.

Dacion gave a blood to the gut and knocked the pocket knife from his grasp. It flew from his hands and skidded across the ground. The two men stumbled and staggered to reach for the blade, tripping and shoving one another out of the way. Dacion fell forward, the man continued to rush ahead of him, pulling him down, then back behind him. He pulled himself forward and reached for it. _Just a little further…. _He felt a hand grab hold of his ankle, holding him back. The man finally stood and rushed over. He kicked Dacion in his side. A look sickening look of sheer pleasure was plastered on his gritted his teeth, taking the pain and focusing on his goal: to save the girl.

Finally, the tips of his fingers touched the knife. The man gave him a handful of hard kicks, knocking the air out of him. Instinctively, Dacion brought his hand to his side, the other never leaving the knife. He raked it closer with his fingers, then gripped it stabbing the attacker in his side.

Clutching his side, he fell to his knees. The red liquid seeped between his fingers. He glanced at the young man in front of him, his eyes filled with anger and hate. He wanted to kill the bastard, but he was in so much pain. So, he sat and watched, his blood pooling around his weakening body.

Jeff was losing his grip. For some reason, he couldn't keep his hold on her. Every time he would reach for her, something would interfere and force his hands back. She looked at him with an intense stare, her eyes never leaving his. Her lips began to move, mouthing some kind of incantation. Her eyes gradually shut and her slender hands traveled upward to his muscled chest. He grinned and his hands moved to touch her face only to find that they were forced back once again. Her eyes snapped open, glowing with the same color of her crescent. She called out one final word: "Introspicio!" With that, She sent him flying into the wall of the opposite side.

His body slapped against the brick wall, then collapsed onto the ground. His back stung and his head began to ache. He rested on the concrete for a brief moment then arose to see the woman before him. His eyes widened in fear and hurriedly stumbled onto his feet and rushed off, leaving his companion behind.

Still on the ground, he watched his "so-called-friend" rush off. "Where are you going?" He called out.

Jeff looked back. He realized that his friend was injured, but to be honest, he was too afraid to care. That girl was not human! "Sorry, man! You're on your own!"

Before he knew it, Jeff was out of sight. "Some friend you are." He muttered under his breath. The girl continued to glow. He noticed that her feet did not touch the ground, this time without Jeff's assistance. She hovered for a moment before limply dropping back onto the ground. She looked exhausted. Her chin fell to her chest as her nude body rested against the alley wall.

Dacion observed her limp form. Dirt, bruises, scrapes, and cuts covered every inch of her once flawless skin. Her chest rose with every shallow breath. She curled into a ball and sat silently.

Sobs shook her body. The memory of the night replayed through her mind like a horror film. She was clueless to why anyone would do such a thing- especially since she hadn't done a thing to them. They violated her. They abused and humiliated her.

A shadow shielded her from what light reached her from the streets. She peered up towards the figure. Another man. Did he come to abuse her also? She pushed herself away from him. Shaking in fear she curled back into a ball. He knelt down to become eye-level with her and with a gentle smile, he reached out to touch the top of her head. Feeling her flinch beneath his touch, he immediately snatched his hand away. A feeling of concern came over him, but he kept in mind to keep a pleasant appearance, to comfort and to assure her that he would never harm her.

Chapter 3

There she laid, resting on his bed in one of his over sized white t-shirts. She was a beautiful and unusual thing. The events of that night gave him quite a scare.

Those two men; he wished that he had killed them both. The thought of taking advantage of a young woman was completely unthinkable to him. It made him sick to his stomach.

After gaining her trust, he offered to take her to his apartment to rest and recuperate, but she never said a word to him. She just silently nodded in agreement. He showed her to the front passenger seat of his car. Now to deal with the man….

Dacion made his way back over to the alley. There, the man still sat against the wall in his grungy blood stained clothing. He was looking up, possibly at the night sky. He smiled and then chuckled slightly. "Hmm… Some friend! And he was the one who talked me into this mess!"

"Why?" Dacion asked, this hand tightened into fists by his side. He needed an explanation for such cruelty; although, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to hear it.

The man shrugged, the disgustingly sick grin was still plastered on his face. He glanced over towards Dacion. "I dunno. She looked good at first. Heh, of course, that was before we found out that she was such a freak! And not in a good way!"

Dacion was searing with anger. His words sickened him. How can one say such ugly things about another; someone he didn't know? There will always be those kinds of people in the world, he knew that, but the knowledge of that didn't aid in helping his anger subside. And in his anger, Dacion gave the man a jab to the nose. Blood dripped from the broken cartilage and into his hand which rested in his lap. Dacion turned away appalled and frustrated, then spat in his direction.

Before returning home, Dacion reported to the authorities then led them to the site. By the time they returned, the man was gone. All that was left to verify that the incident occurred was the large blood stain on the concrete where he sat and several other red spots scattered just a few feet away.

When it came time for questioning, the girl wouldn't speak. She'd just look at the men surrounding her in nervousness and fear. Tears threatened her eyes. All Dacion could do to help was ask them to give her space.

Dacion reported to Alicia and Jake about the night's events. They both sounded excited and amazed. But also, there was a bit of concern on Alicia's part. "But wait," Alicia began, "Do you know anything about her yet? Like her name or where she's from?"

"No. She wouldn't say anything. I think she's still in shock from today, so I figured that I'd just leave it alone for tonight and just let her rest."

"Right. But what if someone come looking for her, like her family or-"

"Relax," Jake interrupted, "I think he knows what he's doing. If anyone comes looking for her, we'll find out eventually, right? It's not like he's holding her hostage. Once she gives the info, he'll let her go."

"Right, Dacion agreed.

A female voice could be heard in the background on Jake's end. "Jake!" She called in a singsong voice, "I need you to come help me with this!"

"Hey guys, I gotta go. I'll talk to ya later and good luck with the girl, man."

"Yeah, thanks."

"See ya!"

It was just Alicia and Dacion on the line now. There was an awkward silence between them. The silence grew so unbearable, to where Dacion felt it needed to be broken. "Honestly! What do those two do over there?" He said referring to Jake and his girlfriend.

"I don't know, and I'd rather not think about it." Another moment of silence passed between them. "But seriously, Dacion, be careful, okay?

"Yeah."

"Look, I have to go. I'll see you later."

"Bye." Dacion hung up. She sounded so concerned, which is a total contrast of her usual carefree demeanor. The sound of her voice was burned into her brain. But what could happen? She was probably just being paranoid.

He checked back in his room on the sleeping beauty. Now that he thought about it, he could understand why Alicia would be so worried. How often do people come across a girl with strange unexplainable powers? Plus, he had no clue of where she was from.

He collapsed onto the couch. Reclining in his seat, he grabbed the remote control from the side table and switched on the television. He flipped through the channels. His mind began to wonder to Alicia's words, then to the girl in his bed and her in the alley levitating and glowing an eerie blue. _Do you know anything about this girl…her name or where she's from?_ Maybe he should be concerned. He continued to ponder over these thoughts until he began to doze off.

A faded image appeared in his mind's eye, gradually becoming clearer. It was of a person. Although a portion of her of her face was hidden in shadow, the frame of their body suggested that they were female. Sensual lips curled into a grin as a hand reached out towards him. He eased forward as she cupped his face in her hands. She gently brought his head down to her eye level. Then, he suddenly realized how close they were. He could feel the warmth radiating off of her skin and her breath tickled his lips. Her seductive ice blue eyes drew him in. He wondered what she would do next; what he would let her do next, and then what would it feel like if they…. He could feel the space in between them lessen. She inched closer and closer, her eyes fluttered closed and her lips parted ever so slightly. Just before their lips touched, her body dematerialized before his eyes as gusted of wind stole her away.

Smells of breakfast filled the apartment. The sun's rays peeked through the curtains of the balcony door and into the living room. Pots and pans filled the kitchen sink and left over grits, eggs, and bacon stood on a plate on the stove. There they sat in silence across from one another at the kitchen table as she finished off her meal. He watched her as she ate with his chin resting in his hand.

She seemed shy and mannerable, however, she refused to look at him most. After finishing her meal, she placed her hands in her lap and shyly stared and her hands in her lap. "So, what's you're name?" There was no response. He was sure that she could hear and understand him. She was responsive the night before. "Where are you from? Do you live in town?" Again, there was no answer. Frustration boiled within him. What could he do? He just wanted to help her, but yet, she wasn't letting her. He quickly rose from his seat and slapped his hands on the table making a loud bang. The girl flinched slightly in her seat, slightly startled from the noise. "I understand if you don't trust me completely, but really, I just want to help you! But I can't do anything unless you start talking to me!"

Another moment of silence passed. Exasperated, he collapsed in his seat, assuming that he has yet to get through to her.

"I don't know."

His ears perked up. "What?"

"I don't know." She repeated.

"Don't know what?"

"My name, where I'm from; nothing." She nervously glanced up at him.

"Amnesia?" He asked.

"Yes, I suppose."

This would cause a problem-that is, if she had no family or friends to search for her. Amnesia can last for day, months, years, or even a lifetime. He could only hope that someone would come looking for her, or that her memory would eventually return to her within the next couple of days.

He rose from his seat once again, but this time, in a calmer and less frightening manner. He paced back and forth through the kitchen with his hands shoved into the pockets of his khaki shorts. With no memory, he figured that she could stay with him or Alicia for a while. "I guess you can stay here until we figure out something." He ran his fingers through his thick jet-black mane. He paused for a moment facing the far side of the kitchen. "But what to call you? I can't keep going around calling you 'girl', right?" When he looked back to where she sat, she was gone. He began to panic and frantically looked about.

She gazed through the glass to the streets below. The sunlight shown on the hoods of cars parked along the curb and driving along the streets. People striding down the sidewalks going in every direction. She wasn't sure why, but seeing the world from this perspective, seven stories above the ground, felt vaguely familiar to her.

Shutting her eyes, the enjoyed the warmth of the sunrays beaming down onto her skin. She longed to go outside and bathe in it's light and be one of those many people down below and enjoy what the day has to offer. But then, the memory of the day before came crashing down upon her, shaking her out of her bliss.

A strong hand gripped her shoulder, surprising her. It was her handsome savior with a beautiful and kind smile, enough to make her heart melt.

"Nice view, huh?" Dacion took hold of her hand and led her to the couch. "You had me worried for a minute. But like I said, what am I going to call you?" Thoughts of the woman in his dreams crept into his mind. Both women were equally beautiful and mysterious in their own way. Then he had an epiphany. "How about 'Airlea'? Do you like it?"

She nodded slightly. "It's beautiful."

"Great!" He left the room for a moment, returning with a pair of black tennis shoes. He collapsed onto the couch next to her and slipped them on. "Well, I'm going out for a while. I'll check if Alicia will let you borrow some of her clothes, okay?" He snatched up his keys from the coffee table and made his way towards the door. "You just go ahead and make yourself at home, okay? Just don't leave the apartment or let anyone in and you'll be fine. I won't take long.

Airlea just sat on the couch gazing at him with innocent eyes. He couldn't help but smile before he shut the door behind him.

She sat there for a moment, staring at the spot her host once stood. She looked around and observed the small apartment. It was white, plain and dull; the carpet, a pale blue. She felt a bit uneasy being in the apartment alone. She couldn't shake the felling that something wasn't right. Chills rushed down her spine and hairs stood on the back of her neck. She hugged one of the pillows from the couch close to her chest for comfort and rested on the couch awaiting his return.

He stared into the pool of water at the image of the goddess. A sinister grin was plastered onto his face. She looked so innocent and so fragile- almost child-like. How he longed to be one with her, to touch her and breathe in her sweet scent. Her silver hair fanned out on the couch and her small, delicate hands gripped the hem of the oversized shirt. A wicked idea came to mind. Wonderful and surely pleasurable- for him, that is.

She reached over across the couch for the TV's remote. For a moment she simply observed the object, noticing the small rubbery buttons with small numbers and letters written. She pushed a red button, the largest of the bunch and was startled when the noise and a bright light came from the television.

For the next few hours, she flipped through the channels, pausing every once in a while. Gradually, her eyes grew heavy. She fought against her drowsiness to remain awake. She laid across the sofa wit her hands tucked underneath her head. Soon, she could no longer fight it and drifted into sleep.

To be sure that she was asleep, he watched and waited, to be sure that she would not wake. After a few moments, she did not stir and then, he decided that he could now make his move. "Calsern!" He called. The winged panther appeared behind him.

"Yes, Sire?"

"Be sure that I am not disturbed!"

Calsern bowed his head to his master in submission. "Yes, Sir."

With the object of his obsession in mind, he willed himself to become one with the shadows. He would join his love in the human world. And she will soon realize that she cannot resist him for long.

Chapter 4

She laid sprawled out on the sofa. Her silver hair fanned across the sofa and floor. Drifting away from the shadows of the far corner of the kitchen, he made his way towards the sofa. He hovered over the sleeping goddess for a moment, marveling at her beauty. Slowly he lowered himself to where he barely touched her body. He brushed his lips against the exposed skin of her neck. She stirred, her face turned into a frown. She turned onto her side. The shirt she wore hiked up high on her thigh as her legs moved.

The sight was more than appealing. He found his hands itching to touch her smooth skin. One hand began to slither up her thigh. His breathing quickened as his lips lingered against her cheek. "My goddess…" He whispered into her ear.

In her sleep, she dreamt of the city. The people, the sight of the nightlife. She wished to be a part of them. With her savior, she knew that she would one day feel what it would be like to be one of them. However great that sounded, she could not shake the feeling that there was something important to be done. Had she forgotten something? But what was it? There stood her savior, but his face was no longer gentle and kind as it was before. There was a threatening gleam in his eyes. A hand reached for her throat and there she felt a cold breeze brush against her neck and again on her thigh. She lept back and wrapped herself in her arms. Her surroundings became as white as a blank canvas, bare. She trembled in fear of what may be next for her. Dacion still held that glare. She stepped back once more. Why would he do this to her? He promised that he would never harm her! Didn't he care about her? She though that he did. Was he just pretending?

Before she had realized it, he appeared in front of her, their bodies barely touching. He towered over her. His deep blue eyes burned into hers. A hand brushed against the skin of her shoulder. He leaned in closer, his lips barely touching her cheek and into her ear he whispered, "My goddess." His form melted into her and passed through her body like a breeze, chilling her to the bone.

Airlea woke in a start. Her heart raced, her breathing labored. She could still feel the chill on her body. She looked around the apartment. She saw nothing to cause the alarm, but still, she felt uneasy. She leaned further into the back of her seat. She felt a chill brush against her arm. She could hear the sound of breathing in her ear. Quickly, she turned towards it, but no one was there. She felt a need to run as far away as possible, but she couldn't seem to will her body to move from her position on the couch. She wanted to cry, but no tears would come. She swallowed a lump in her throat and continued to look about the room.

A swishing sound could be heard circling around her. Her hands shot up to cover her ears. She shut ear eyes as tight as possible and silently, she desperately tried to convince herself that her mind was playing tricks on her. Maybe she was just afraid and was being paranoid. After the events of the night before, anyone would be afraid of being alone in a strange apartment, right? She wished that was the case. This felt too real!

Out of nowhere, she felt she hair being pulled back as if someone was pulling on it. Hovering above her was a dark shadow. Slowly, it inched closer until she felt something touch her lips.


End file.
